bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Extras:cURL
Credits for cURL Copyright © 1996 - 2020, Daniel Stenberg, and many contributors, see contributor list below. All rights reserved. Permission to use, copy, modify, and distribute this software for any purpose with or without fee is hereby granted, provided that the above copyright notice and this permission notice appear in all copies. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT OF THIRD PARTY RIGHTS. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Except as contained in this notice, the name of a copyright holder shall not be used in advertising or otherwise to promote the sale, use or other dealings in this Software without prior written authorization of the copyright holder. Contributors * Jari Aalto * Lars J. Aas - Original BeOS port * Barry Abrahamson * Kyle Abramowitz * Richard Adams * Lucas Adamski * Marcin Adamski * Damien Adant * Irfan Adilović * Stefan Agner * William Ahern * Sune Ahlgren * Tae Hyoung Ahn * Venkat Akella * Brian Akins * Richard Alcock * Marc Aldorasi * Liza Alenchery * Josef Alf * Saqib Ali * Renaud Allard * Ian D Allen * Bob Allison * Carlos Alloatti - Visual Foxpro bindings * Andreas Almroth - Ada95 bindings * Mohammad AlSaleh * Luca Altea * Alejandro Alvarez Ayllon * Herve Amblard * Luke Amery * Fabrizio Ammollo * Mikalai Ananenka * Sven Anders * Johan Andersson * Olen Andoni * Domenico Andreoli - Original Debian packaging * Craig Andrews * Niklas Angebrand - Cookie support contributor * Miguel Angel * John David Anglin * Martin Ankerl * Jan Koen Annot * Tim Ansell * Michael Anti * Michał Antoniak * Rafael Antonio * Lijo Antony * Dimitrios Apostolou * Chris Araman * Robson Braga Araujo * Reza Arbab * Richard Archer * Drake Arconis * Carlo Marcelo Arenas Belón * Guillaume Arlison * Randy Armstrong * Tor Arntsen - AIX packaging * Yves Arrouye * Matt Arsenault * Armel Asselin * Giuseppe Attardi * Richard Atterer - glib/GTK bindings * James Atwill * Antoine Aubert * Bjorn Augustsson * Hagai Auro * Jay Austin * Erwin Authried * Ivan Avdeev * Nicklas Avén * Anthony Avina * Moti Avrahami * Ori Avtalion * Mathias Axelsson - NTLM code contributor * Götz Babin-Ebell * Saurav Babu * John Joseph Bachir * Leith Bade * Ciprian Badescu * Jes Badwal * Nico Baggus * Chandrakant Bagul * Petr Bahula * Jason Baietto * Dmitry S. Baikov * Scott Bailey * Cris Bailiff - NTLM code contributor, Perl bindings * Alex Baines * Dániel Bakai * Tim Baker * Anders Bakken * David Balazic * Sergio Ballestrero * Ross Bamford - Ruby bindings * Nobuhiro Ban * Daniel Bankhead * Andrej E Baranov * Ruslan Baratov * Adam Barclay * Maurice Barnum * Sergio Barresi * Juan Barreto * Scott Barrett - SFTP code and test case contributor * Jean-Philippe Barrette-LaPierre - C++ bindings * Javier Barroso * Dima Barsky * Jacob Barthelmeh * Tim Bartley * Dmitry Bartsevich * Anthony G. Basile - Gentoo packaging * Lluís Batlle i Rossell * David Bau * Johannes Bauer * Kevin Baughman * Jon Bauman * Chris Bayliss * Steven Bazyl * Brent Beardsley * Gordon Beaton * Gwenole Beauchesne * Christoph M. Becker * Dan Becker * Randall S. Becker * Stefan Becker * Ralph Beckmann * Alexander Beedie * Rolf Eike Beer * Ruurd Beerstra * Doron Behar * Geoff Beier * Ernest Beinrohr * Eric Bélanger * John-Mark Bell * Roy Bellingan * Ivo Bellin Salarin * Anatol Belski * Shachaf Ben-Kiki * Andrei Benea * Michael Benedict * Cory Benfield * Andrew Benham * David Benjamin * Tom Benoist * Olivier Berger * Aron Bergman * Stephan Bergmann * Guido Berhoerster * Enrik Berkhan * Nicolas Berloquin * Lehel Bernadt * Rene Bernhardt * Jean-Francois Bertrand * Diego Bes * Guenole Bescon * T. Bharath * Josh Bialkowski * Federico Bianchi * Andrei Valeriu Bica * Andrew Biggs * Matteo Bignotti * Pierre-Yves Bigourdan * Patrick Bihan-Faou * David C Binderman * Michele Bini - NTLM code contributor * Szilárd Bíró - Current AROS port * Judson Bishop * Mohun Biswas * Daniel Black - Secure test case contributor * David Blaikie * Matthew Blain * Colin Blair * Neil Blakey-Milner - Original FreeBSD packaging * Gilles Blanc * Henry Bland * Javier Blazquez * Alex Bligh * Eduard Bloch * Warren Block * Roland Blom * Tobias Blomberg * Ingo Ralf Blum * Sven Blumenstein * Phil Blundell * Luca Boccassi * Ben Boeckel * Tracy Boehrer * Dimitar Boevski * Kenneth Bogert - D bindings * Curt Bogmine * Matthias Bolte * Michal Bonino * Laurent Bonnans * Kent Boortz * Sergio Borghese * Alexey Borzov * Dustin Boswell * Renato Botelho * Marc Boucher * Xavier Bouchoux - SSL connection non-blocking for the multi interface * Bastien Bouclet * Ayoub Boudhar * Sean Boudreau * Isaac Boukris * Neil Bowers * Emanuele Bovisio * Richard Bowker * Mehmet Bozkurt * John Bradshaw * Richard Bramante * Mostyn Bramley-Moore * Kaspar Brand - Server name indication support and security contributor * Mark Brand * Ryan Braud * Thomas Braun * Peter Bray * Leon Breedt * Michael Brehm * Pierre Brico * Didier Brisebourg * John A. Bristor * Martijn Broenland * Stephen Brokenshire * Vincent Bronner * Adam Brown * James Brown * Stepan Broz * Bradford Bruce * Gerrit Bruchhäuser * Olivier Brunel * Anthony Bryan * Colm Buckley * Lars Buitinck * Kevin R. Bulgrien * Adrian Burcea * Brad Burdick * Sean Burford * Rich Burridge * James Bursa - RISC OS packaging * Travis Burtrum * Andrew Bushnell * Mark Butler * John Butterfield * Anton Bychkov * Stefan Bühler * David Byron * Juro Bystricky * Mike Bytnar * Hanno Böck * Ricardo Cadime * Forrest Cahoon - Perl bindings * Antoine Calando * Luke Call - Windows port contributor * Massimo Callegari * Michael Calmer - gssapi configure check patch * Larry Campbell * Rainer Canavan * Carlo Cannas * Scott Cantor * Michal Čaplygin * Chris Carlmar * Brian Carpenter * Rafaël Carré * Alexis Carvalho * Brandon Casey * Diego Casorran - Original Amiga port * Daniel Cater * Duane Cathey * Ludovico Cavedon * Romulo A. Ceccon * Andy Cedilnik - Fixed compiler warnings and flaws in example-usage sources * Pavel Cenek * Luan Cestari * Julien Chaffraix * Renaud Chaillat * Jad Chamcham * Alex Chan * Hoi-Ho Chan * Ryan Chan * Naveen Chandran * Fahim Chandurwala * Chih-Chung Chang * Desmond O. Chang * Brian Chaplin * Denis Chaplygin * Pierre Chapuis * François Charlier * Jean-Claude Chauve * Ho-chi Chen * Joel Chen * Tim Chen * James Cheng * Mike Cherepov - Windows port contributor * Andrey Cherezov - SP-Forth bindings * Brian Childs * Albert Chin-A-Young * Liviu Chircu * Jesse Chisholm * Junho Choi * John V. Chow * Albert Choy * Jan Chren * Brian Chrisman * Howard Chu * Da-Yoon Chung * Michael Churchill * Andrei Cipu * James Clancy * Laurie Clark-Michalek * Dennis Clarke * Matthew Clarke * Clint Clayton * Richard Clayton * Justin Clift * Cynthia Coan * Juan F. Codagnone * John Coffey * David Cohen * Răzvan Cojocaru * Stephen Collyer * Romain Coltel * Chris Combes * Rodger Combs * George Comninos * Arnaud Compan * James Cone * Chris Conlon * Jeff Connelly * Cédric Connes * Christopher Conroy * Kees Cook * Eric Cooper * Richard Cooper * Natanael Copa - Alpine packaging * Giuseppe Corbelli * Robin Cornelius * Tim Costello * Rob Cotrone * Guillaume Cottenceau * Nathan Coulter * Adam Coyne * Philip Craig * Douglas Creager * Raoul Cridlig * Dan Cristian * Rob Crittenden - Added NSS to the security layer * Nicolas Croiset * Michael Cronenworth * Cliff Crosland * John Crow * Mike Crowe * Phil Crup * Jeff Curley * Eric Curtin * Michael Curtis * Lukasz Czekierda * Giuseppe D'Ambrosio * Loïc Dachary - Linux RPM packaging * Francis Dagenais * Alexander Dambaev * Andreas Damm * Torben Dannhauer * Alain Danteny * Ben Darnell * Ray Dassen * Valentin David * Mark Davies * Rob Davies * Salvador Dávila * John E. Davis - S-Lang bindings * Scott Davis * Craig Davison * Patrick Dawson * Michael Day * Sam Deane * Marc de Bruin * Bruno de Carvalho - Cocoa bindings * Marco Deckel * Ray DeGennaro * John DeHelian * Chris Deidun * Rick Deist * Kees Dekker * Kevin Delafield * Andrew de los Reyes - PowerPC port contributor * Cédric Deltheil * Bertrand Demiddelaer * Christophe Demory * Marquis de Muesli * Frank Denis * John Dennis * Joel Depooter * Koen Dergent * Christophe Dervieux * Marc Deslauriers * Brian Dessent * Craig de Stigter * Jon DeVree * Ajit Dhumale * Miguel Diaz * Samuel Díaz García * Marcos Diazr * Simon Dick * Will Dietz * Jon Dillon * Dimitre Dimitrov * Zhouyihai Ding * Damian Dixon * Mike Dobbs * Piotr Dobrogost * Malcolm Dodds * Ulrich Doehner * Andrey V. Dolbneff * Eelco Dolstra * Łukasz Domeradzki * Dan Donahue * Brandon Dong * Ning Dong * Paul Donohue * Tom Donovan * Nikita Dorokhin * Chris Double - Dylan bindings * Marc Doughty * Mike Dowell * Griffin Downs * Bill Doyle * Nick Draffen * Martin Drasar - POST redirection patch * Jim Drash * Martin Dreher * Paul Dreik * Dave Dribin * Jean Jacques Drouin * Theodore Dubois * Rolland Dudemaine * Hauke Duden * Kamil Dudka * Brian R Duffy * Markus Duft * Renaud Duhaut * Neil Dunbar * Luong Dinh Dung * John Dunn * Jean-Francois Durand * James Dury * Prash Dush * Jiří Dvorák * Alexander Dyagilev * Max Dymond * İsmail Dönmez * Arnaud Ébalard - Support for security-built libraries * Takashi Ebisawa - Current OS/2 port * Marcelo Echeverria * Egon Eckert * Dirk Eddelbuettel * Kyle Edwards * Bill Egert * Daniel Egger * Gerd v. Egidy * Justin Ehlert * Early Ehlinger * Jan Ehrhardt * Mark W. Eichin * Stefan Eissing * Kunal Ekawde * Dag Ekengren * Ron Eldor * Markus Elfring * Alexander Elgert * Stoned Elipot * Dylan Ellicott * Troy Engel * Ralf S. Engelschall * Kai Engert * Emil Engler * Grigory Entin * Lyman Epp * Masaya Eramoto * Alexey Eremikhin * Dmitry Eremin-Solenikov * Grant Erickson * Kjell Ericson * David Eriksson * Johannes Ernst * Christophe Espern - Free Pascal, Delphi and Kylix bindings * Stefan Esser * Jean Fabrice * Chris Faherty * Larry Fahnoe * Rikard Falkeborn * Andreas Falkenhahn * Dmitry Falko * Shine Fan * Daniel Fandrich - Android and Symbian port contributor, Red Hat packaging, download maintainer, gzip encoding support, fixed TFTP problems * Kurt Fankhauser * Massimiliano Fantuzzi * Vasiliy Faronov * Anton Farygin - ALT Sisyphus packaging * Tanguy Fautre * Avery Fay * Mahmoud Samir Fayed - Ring bindings * Anton Fedorov * János Fekete * Denis Feklushkin * Sandor Feldi * Michael Felt - AIX packaging * Linus Nielsen Feltzing * Ian Fette * Dirk Feytons * Christian Fillion * Stéphane Fillod * Jens Finkhäuser * Ludek Finstrle * Shlomi Fish - Mageia packaging * Alex Fishman * Kevin Fisk * Michał Fita * Brad Fitzpatrick * Olaf Flebbe * Chris Flerackers * Justin Fletcher * Mark Fletcher * Romain Fliedel * D. Flinkmann * Frankie Fong * Fabrice Fontaine * Ian Ford * Matt Ford * Robert Foreman * Giancarlo Formicuccia * Mattias Fornander * Michael Forney * Peter Forret * Jonas Forsman * Lloyd Fournier * Miroslav Franc * Igor Franchuk * Andrew Francis * Nicolas François * Fabian Frank * Bjoern Franke * Jim Freeman * Lindley French * Norbert Frese * Jaz Fresh * Margus Freudenthal * Jeremy Friesner * Alan Frindell * Martin Frodl * Ketil Froyn * Peter Frühberger * Yun Fu * Tomoyuki Fujimori - Lua bindings * Jaime Fullaondo * Andrew Fuller * James Fuller * Wez Furlong * Andreas Färber - Haiku port contributor * Torsten Förtsch * Remi Gacogne * Pawel A. Gajda * Peter Gal * Eric Gallager * James Gallagher - deflate support * Jofell Gallardo * Brian E. Gallew * Artak Galoyan * Martin Galvan * Thomas Gamper * Tommie Gannert * Andrés García - Windows port contributor, Tcl bindings * Vicente Garcia * Clarence Gardner * David Gardner * David Garske * Martin Gartner * Henrik S. Gaßmann * Sander Gates * Pascal Gaudette * Chris Gaukroger * Jimmy Gaussen * Ruslan Gazizov * Alfred Gebert * Daniel Gehriger * Romain Geissler * Benjamin Gerard * Anton Gerasimov * Frank Gevaerts * Alessandro Ghedini - Current Debian packaging * Mike Giancola * Linos Giannopoulos * Georgios Giaslas * Quanah Gibson-Mount * Benjamin Gilbert * Daniel Kahn Gillmor * Nick Gimbrone * Bjarni Ingi Gislason * Philip Gladstone * Thomas Glanzmann * Rodric Glaser * Jason Glasgow * Eric Glass * Ethan Glasser-Camp * Michael Gmelin * Brett Gmoser * Michaël Goffioul * Sara Golemon * Denis Golovan * Josue Andrade Gomes * Ricardo Gomes * Henri Gomez * Oliver Gondža * Saul Good * Ates Goral * Michael Gorchak - QNX Neutrino port * Michał Górny * Richard Gorton * Lingfeng Gou * Raphael Gozzo * Tom Grace * Vlad Grachov * Michael L. Gran - Guile bindings * Dair Grant * Bruno Grasselli * Oliver Graute * Jay Graves * Richard Gray * Dan Grayson * Alex Grebenschikov * Cristian Greco * Ben Greear * Austin Green * Steve Green * Tom Greenslade * Immanuel Gregoire * Nicolas Grekas * Jean Gressmann * Stefan Grether * Gustavo Grieco * Daniel J Griffiths * James Griffiths * Evgeny Grin * Vladimir Grishchenko * Paul Groke * Christian Grothoff * Jon Grubbs * Clemens Gruber * Alex Gruz * Marcin Gryszkalis * Steven Gu * Jean-Luc Guevel * Andre Guibert de Bruet * Renaud Guillard * Nicolas Guillier * Ian Gulliver * Steinar H. Gunderson * Kristian Gunstone * Sharad Gupta * Kobi Gurkan * Pavel Gushchin * Anders Gustafsson * Daniel Gustafsson * Lars Gustafsson * Jorge Gutierrez * Siegfried Gyuricsko * Martin Hager * Jun-ichiro Hagino * Sebastian Haglund * Wayne Haigh * Dave Halbakken * Matthew Hall * Tyler Hall * Rickard Hallerbäck * Joe Halpin * Niklas Hambüchen * Philippe Hameau * Dave Hamilton * Mark Hamilton * Ask Bjørn Hansen * Troels Walsted Hansen - Windows port contributor * Zvi Har'El * Brad Harder * Tim Harder * Brad Hards * Paul Harrington * Paul Harris * Robert B. Harris * Jörn Hartroth * Mohammad Hasbini * John Hascall * Mike Hasselberg * Rupert Hausberger - Original MorphOS port * Steve Havelka * Anders Havn * Jie He * Christopher Head * Liam Healy - Lisp bindings * Tim Heckman * Martin Hedenfalk * Christian Heimes * Andre Heinecke * Frank Hempel * Bryan Henderson * Stuart Henderson * Mike Henshaw * Darío Hereñú * Marcel Hernandez * Gerhard Herre * Yehoshua Hershberg * Juan Ignacio Hervás * Marc Hesse * Mark Hessling - REXX bindings * Peter Heuchert * Greg Hewgill * Roland Hieber * Fabien Hiernaux * Derek Higgins * Lyndon Hill * Nic Hines * Tobias Hintze * Ricki Hirner * Ken Hirsch * Peter Hjalmarsson * Jeff Hodges * Bill Hoffman * Paul Hoffman * Marcus Hoffmann * Rutger Hofman * Colin Hogben * Tomas Hoger * Jim Hollinger * Steve Holme * Garrett Holmstrom * Mike Hommey * Cain Hopwood * Georg Horn - Perl bindings * Douglas R. Horner * Yehezkel Horowitz * Danny Horswell * Richard Hosking * David Houlder * Darryl House * James Housley - SFTP contributions * Blaise Howard * Paul Howarth - Fedora packaging * Paul Howe - Julia bindings * Jiří Hruška * Jonathan Hseu * Po-Chuan Hsieh - Current FreeBSD packaging * Richard Hsu * Eric Hu * Haibo Huang * Yi Huang * Jeremy Huddleston * Josie Huddleston * Georg Huettenegger * Kyle L. Huff * Sterling Hughes - Original PHP bindings * Gustaf Hui * Bert Huijben * Bohuslav Hulka * David Hull * Nicholas J Humfrey * Sam Hurst * Thomas Hurst * Daniel Lee Hwang * Felix Hädicke * Christian Hägele * Ulf Härnhammar * Antti Hätälä * Dominik Hölzl * Marc Hörsken - Windows port * Jürgen Hötzel - Lua bindings * Robert Iakobashvili - Internal hash code rearrangement and more socket options * Emiliano Ida * Yosiaki Iida * Ebenezer Ikonne * Lucien Immink * Mark Incley * Mihai Ionescu * Mauro Iorio * Gaz Iqbal * Konstantin Isakov * Bernhard Iselborn * Andrew Ishchuk * Maxim Ivanov * Stanislav Ivochkin * Jiri Jaburek * Shaun Jackman * Ian Jackson - Debian packaging * Erik Jacobsen * Kjetil Jacobsen - Python bindings * Dan Jacobson * Shankar Jadhavar * Andi Jahja * Michael Jahn * Siddhartha Prakash Jain * Claes Jakobsson * Tomas Jakobsson * Mettgut Jamalla * David James * Michał Janiszewski * Vojtech Janota * Martin Jansen * Erik Janssen * John Janssen * Edgaras Janušauskas * Spacen Jasset * Jocelyn Jaubert * Harry Jeffery * Daniel Jeliński * Łukasz Jendrysik - Alpine packaging * Alan Jenkins * Jared Jennings * Byrial Ole Jensen * Jesper Jensen * Michael Jerris * Kevin Ji * Yiming Jing * Lars Johannesen * Krister Johansen - Pipelining code contributor * Erik Johansson * Janne Johansson * Mikael Johansson * Benjamin Johnson * Daniel Johnson - Fink packaging, macOS port * Glen A Johnson Jr. * Jeff Johnson * Robin Johnson * Steven G. Johnson * Cody Jones * Rick Jones * Rob Jones * Ryan Jones * Evan Jordan * Nis Jorgensen * Simon Josefsson * Feist Josselin * Jis Joy * Paul Joyce * Pierre-Alain Joye * Jason Juang * Marcelo Juchem * Tseng Jun * Rainer Jung * Brendan Jurd * Gautam Kachroo - SSL negotiation initial work * Kyohei Kadota * Edin Kadribašić * Jose Kahan * Cameron Kaiser * Felix Kaiser * Serj Kalichev * Michael Kalinin * Yechiel Kalmenson * Anton Kalmykov * David Kalnischkies * Trivikram Kamat * Martin Kammerhofer * Shiraz Kanga * Stefan Kanthak - Windows port * Josh Kapell * Lior Kaplan * Shailesh Kapse * Andrei Karas * Hubert Kario * Phil Karn * Justin Karneges * Mark Karpelès * Fedor Karpelevitch * Ihor Karpenko * Maciej Karpiuk * Valery Kartel - Alpine packaging * Lauri Kasanen * Max Katsev * Roman Katuntsev * Amit Katyal * Doug Kaufman - Original DOS port * Michael Kaufmann * Todd Kaufmann * Yukihiro Kawada * Ryuichi Kawamata * Sergii Kavunenko * Robin Kay * Akhil Kedia * Frank Keeney * Fabian Keil * Max Kellermann * Sampo Kellomaki * John Kelly * Tony Kelman * Bryan Kemp * Kris Kennaway * Martin Kepplinger * Charles Kerr * Matthew Kerwin * Norbert Kett * Santino Keupp * Max Khon * Igor Khristophorov * Stephen Kick * Pawel Kierski * David Kierznowski * Michael Kilburn * Douglas Kilpatrick * GwanYeong Kim * Jaepil Kim * Minjoong Kim * Richy Kim * David Kimdon * Edward Kimmel * Yousuke Kimoto * Brad King * Jeff King * Zero King * Oli Kingshott * Kimmo Kinnunen * Benjamin Kircher * Loren Kirkby * John Kirkham * Alexander Klauer * Thomas Klausner * Helge Klein * Marcus Klein * Marc Kleine-Budde * Rune Kleveland * Vadim Klevtsov * Tomasz Kłoczko - Original PLD Linux packaging * Marian Klymov * Günter Knauf - Android and NetWare packaging, Windows port contributor * James Knight * Arve Knudsen * Heinrich Ko * Werner Koch * Jeroen Koekkoek * Florian Koenig * Rainer Koenig * Rudy Koento * Oscar Koeroo * Markus Koetter * John Kohl * Ben Kohler * Roman Koifman * Tomasz Kojm * Neil Kolban * Robert Kolcun * Piotr Komborski * Nikolai Kondrashov * Alex Konev * Marcin Konicki - Current BeOS port * Heikki Korpela * Peter Korsgaard * Ilya Kosarev * Aaro Koskinen * Aki Koskinen * Martijn Koster * Dmitry Kostjuchenko * Michael Kostylev - Current DOS port * Andreas Kostyrka * Vladimir Kotal * Eugene Kotlyarov * Alexander Kourakos * Daniel Kouril - GSS-Negotiate authentication support, NTLM code contributor * Peter Kovacs * Balazs Kovacsics * Michał Kowalczyk * Waldek Kozba * Matthew J. Kraai - QNX port contributor * Vojtěch Král * Józef Králik * Hanno L. Kranzhoff * Alexander Krasnostavsky * Christian Krause * Len Krause * Stefan Krause * Adrian Kreher * Štefan Kremeň * Pierre Kretschmer - Unslung packaging * Andrew Krieger * Roland Krikava * Jerry Krinock * Johannes G. Kristinsson * Keshav Krity * Peteris Krumins * Vlad Krupin * Dirk Kruschewski * Daniel Krügler * W. Mark Kubacki * František Kučera * Oliver Kuckertz * Marty Kuhrt * Michael Kujawa * Todd Kulesza * Jan Kunder * Somnath Kundu * Joonas Kuorilehto * Toshio Ernie Kuratomi * Gabriel Kuri * Dmitry Kurochkin - Pipelining code cleanup * Andrew Kurushin * Christian Kurz * Konstantin Kushnir * Maksim Kuzevanov * Sergei Kuzmin * Pasha Kuznetsov * Joshua Kwan * Pasi Kärkkäinen * Kristian Köhntopp * Michael König * Andrey Labunets * Tomasz Lacki * Stephan Lagerholm * Alexis La Goutte * Hongli Lai * Jeremy Lainé * Jacky Lam * Peter Lamare * Peter Lamberg * Andrew Lambert - Xojo bindings * Shawn Landden * Jonatan Lander * Eric Landes * David Lang * Philip Langdale * Carsten Lange * Wil Langford * Adam Langley * Johan Lantz * Maxime Larocque * Antonio Larossa Jiménez * Pedro Larroy * Peter Laser * John Lask * Ilguiz Latypov * Hang Kin Lau * Éric Lavigne - macOS support code * Jeff Lawson * Wesley Laxton * Timotej Lazar * Vladimir Lazarenko * Alexander Lazic * Bernard Leak * David LeBlanc * Sylvestre Ledru - Scilab bindings * Jason Lee * Kang-Jin Lee * Michael Lee * Tom Lee * Lenaic Lefever * Mathieu Legare * Simon Legner * Vincent Legoff * Erwan Legrand * Maxime Legros * Christophe Legry * Renaud Lehoux * Roger Leigh * Felix von Leitner * Yves Lejeun * Jean-Louis Lemaire * Martin Lemke * Taiyu Len * Vincent Le Normand * Mark Lentczner * Rémy Léone * Frédéric Lepied * Carl Lerche - Rust bindings * Emil Lerner * Dominique Leuenberger * Hin-Tak Leung * Linus Lewandowski * Ricky Leverence * Chris Lewis * Ladar Levison * Andreas Ley * Steve Lhomme * Chungtsun Li * Peng Li * Wenchao Li * Xiangbin Li * Mats Lidell - Emacs sample file * Adam Light * John Lightsey * Oskar Liljeblad * Jeremy Lin * Kang Lin * Larry Lin * Rider Linden * Robert Linden * Tobias Lindgren * Georg Lippitsch * Phil Lisiecki * Kirill Lisovsky - Scheme Bigloo bindings * Samuel Listopad - Security patches * Timothe Litt * Steve Little - VMS code contributor * Chester Liu * George Liu * Jason Liu * Simon Liu * Xiaoyin Liu * Yingwei Liu * Miloš Ljumović * Sergey Lobanov * Vasily Lobaskin * Dan Locks * Reed Loden * Jamie Lokier * Pete Lomax * Poul T Lomholt * David Long * Thomas Lopatic * David Lord * Mateusz Loskot * Clay Loveless * David Jonathan Lowsky * Mohamed Lrhazi * Eric Lubin * Daniel Lublin * Henry Ludemann * Sergey Lukin - Alpine packaging * Per Lundberg * Jared Lundell * Jinghua Luo * Yonggang Luo * H. Daphne Luong * Johnny Luong * Kevin Lussier * Helwing Lutz * Ian Lynagh * Pavel Löbl * Song Ma * Till Maas * Dusty Mabe * Duncan Mac-Vicar Prett * Keith MacDonald * Fred Machado * Jonathan Cardoso Machado - node.js bindings * Cody Mack * Walter J. Mack * Angus Mackay * Hamish Mackenzie * Sean MacLennan * James MacMillan * Cameron MacMinn * Ben Madsen * Toshiyuki Maezawa * Justin Maggard * Marco Maggi * Victor Magierski * Hannes Magnusson * Kartik Mahajan * Krishnendu Majumdar * Igor Makarov * Jiří Malák * Gaurav Malhotra * Joe Malicki * Alex Malinovich * John E. Malmberg - VMS packaging * Per Malmberg * Anton Malov * Chris Maltby * Michael Maltese * Andreas Malzahn * Roman Mamedov * Rajkumar Mandal * Patrice Mandin - Atari port * Gautam Mani * Nicholas Maniscalco * Dirk Manske * Kirill Marchuk * Adam Marcionek * Michal Marek - FTP patches * Philippe Marguinaud * Len Marinaccio * John Marino * Alexander Marinov - Lua bindings * Daniel Marjamäki * Pavol Markovic * Paul Marks * Tobias Markus * Craig Markwardt * Gordon Marler * Paul Marquis * John Marshall * Martin C. Martin * Alfonso Martone * Steve Marx * Joe Mason * Manuel Massing * Yasuhiro Matsumoto * Hirotaka Matsuyuki - Ruby bindings * Lawrence Matthews * Tom Mattison * Nikos Mavrogiannopoulos * Reinhard Max * Gary Maxwell * Dave May * Hans-Jurgen May * Alex Mayorga * John P. McCaskey * Scott McCreary - Haiku port contributor * David McCreedy - EBCDIC, Socket and TPF contributor * Jason McDonald * Tim Mcdonough * Frank McGeough * Frank McGowan * John McGowan * Keith McGuigan * Kyle J. McKay * Alex McLellan * Patrick McManus * Randy McMurchy * Caolán McNamara * Dan McNulty * Pooyan McSporran * Michael Mealling * Jeff Mears * Melissa Mears * Flavio Medeiros * Dominick Meglio * Frank Meier * Adriano Meirelles * Daniel Melani * Alexey Melnichuk * Eric Melville * Douglas Mencken * Daniel Mentz * Warren Menzer * Mikhail Merkuryev - Delphi bindings * Andrius Merkys * Eric Mertens * Jacob Meuser * Bas Mevissen * David J Meyer * Jim Meyering * Wesley Miaw * Richard Michael * Dagobert Michelsen - Solaris packaging * Martin Michlmayr * Bill Middlecamp * Dmitry Mikhirev * Aleksandar Milivojević * Sean Miller * Vojtech Minarik * Erik Minekus * Jonas Minnberg * Mike Mio * Rich Mirch * Ram Krushna Mishra * Svyatoslav Mishyn * Arkadiusz Miśkiewicz * Bob Mitchell * Ralph Mitchell * Bruce Mitchener Jr. * Nick Miyake * Rafayel Mkrtchyan * Ales Mlakar * Tomáš Mlčoch * Darshan Mody * Markus Moeller * Karl Moerder * Jonathan Moerman * Tom Moers * Andrew Moise * Andrii Moiseiev * Keith Mok * Venkataramana Mokkapati * Robert A. Monat * Camille Moncelier * Patrick Monnerat - OS/400 patches and more * Pedro Monreal * Chad Monroe * S. Moonesamy * Paul Moore * Richard Moore * Thomas J. Moore - Kerberos5 support for library * Francisco Morães * Óscar Morales Vivó * Stephen More * Toni Moreno * Nicolas Morey-Chaisemartin * Ola Mork * Ed Morley * Jeff Morrow * Greg Morse * Seth Mos * Ronnie Mose * Jacob Moshenko * Adam D. Moss * Paolo Mossino * Ran Mozes * Tomáš Mráz * Dongliang Mu * Michael Mueller * Tom Mueller * Jerome Muffat-Meridol * Chris Mumford * Sebastian Mundry * Fernando Muñoz * Dov Murik * Arthur Murray * Brian J. Murrell * Patricia Muscalu * Ramakrishnan Muthukrishnan - Original Debian packaging * Rafa Muyo * Dima Muz * John Gardiner Myers * Stephan Mühlstrasser * Bernd Müller * Rainer Müller * Jörg Müller-Tolk * Ulf Möller * Julien Nabet * Hidetoshi Nagai * Rajesh Naganathan * Bill Nagel * Gergely Nagy * Mohan Nair * Hidemoto Nakada * Glen Nakamura * David E. Narváez * Benbuck Nason * Maks Naumov * Vilmos Nebehaj * Alex Neblett * Andrei Neculau * Benoit Neil * Stefan Neis * Cory Nelson * Dan Nelson * Jon Nelson * Ryan Nelson * Miklós Németh * Nathanael Nerode * Stephen Nestinger - Ch bindings * Saran Neti * Sven Neuhaus * Fred New * Claudio Neves * Pedro Neves * Tim Newsome * Jamie Newton * Huu Nguyen - C++ bindings * Luật Nguyễn * Zekun Ni * Gregory Nicholls * Alex Nichols * Traian Nicolescu * Bogdan Nicula * Jonathan Nieder * Linus Nielsen * Niel Nielsen - SailfishOS packaging * Dario Nieuwenhuis * Dmitriy Nikitinskit - Authentication code contributor * Sergei Nikulov * Johan Nilsson * Lars Nilsson - Free Pascal, Delphi and Kylix bindings * Magnus Nilsson * Julian Noble * Kai Noda * Naveen Noel * Paul Nolan * Brock Noland * Jesse Noller * Ben Noordhuis * Arvid Norberg * Linus Nordberg * Lars Nordgren * Oscar Norlander * Rob Norris - Original AROS port * Isaiah Norton * Mike Norton * Clément Notin * Mark Nottingham * Aleš Novák * Petr Novák * Vsevolod Novikov * Igor Novoseltsev - Proxy options * Norbert Novotny * Fred Noz * Andreas Ntaflos * Ludwig Nussel * Erick Nuwendam * Wyatt O'Day * Lachlan O'Dea * Casey O'Donnell - wxWidgets bindings * Peter O'Gorman * Niall O'Reilly * Carlos O'Ryan * Nathan O'Sullivan * M Travis Obenhaus * Markus F.X.J. Oberhumer * Vladimir Oblomov * Terri Oda * David Odin * Aaron Oenal * Sergey Ogryzkov * Giorgos Oikonomou * Eetu Ojanen * Haris Okanovic * Vasiliy Okhin * Kazuho Oku * Steve Oliphant * Paul Oliver * Denis Ollier * Don J Olmstead * Robert Olson * Andreas Olsson * Paul B. Omta * Greg Onufer * Jeroen Ooms * Pavel Orehov * Aaron Orenstein * David Orrell * Danil Osipchuk - Smalltalk bindings * Michael Osipov * Julian Ospald * Cyrill Osterwalder * Georg Ottinger * Todd A Ouska * Vlastimil Ovčáčík * Darren Owen - Windows port * Dirk Paehl - Windows port * Dilyan Palauzov * Christopher R. Palmer * Christopher Palow - Fixed socket issues * Anthon Pang * Vijay Panghal * Grant Pannell * Laurent Papier * Symeon Paraschoudis * Balaji Parasuram * Lucas Pardue * Ron Parker * Steven Parkes * Seshubabu Pasam * Dima Pasechnik * Akos Pasztory * Vivek Patel * Amol Pattekar * Catalin Patulea * Puneet Pawaia * Zdenek Pavlas * Pavel Pavlov * Luz Paz - Typo and grammar fixes * Jeremy Pearson * Ray Pekowski * Phil Pellouchoud - Windows port contributor * Rosen Penev * Adrian Peniak * Vincent Penquerc'h * Peter Pentchev * Alexander Pepper * Maxim Perenesenko * Marc-Antoine Perennou * Craig Perras * Giuseppe Persico - C++ bindings * Alexey Pesternikov * Thomas Petazzoni * Toby Peterson * Jérémie Petit * François Petitjean * Dan Petitt * Florin Petriuc * Zmey Petroff * Pesho Petrov * Kristján Pétursson - Ruby bindings * Erdmut Pfeifer * Gavrie Philipson * David Phillips * Jeffrey Phillips - Mono, .NET and Visual Basic bindings * Colin Robert Phipps * Paolo Piacentini * Michał Piechowski * Peter Piekarski * Karol Pietrzak * Adam Piggott * Jukka Pihl * Tiit Pikma * Alan Pinstein * Petr Písař * Jeffrey Pohlmeyer - Free Pascal, Delphi and Kylix bindings * Sebastian Pohlschmidt * Carie Pointer * Guy Poizat * Timothy Polich * Barry Pollard * Igor Polyakov * François Pons * Neal Poole * Tim Pope * Dmitry Popov * Gaël Portay * Doug Porter * Tomas Pospisek * Evert Pot * Alex Potapenko * Blaise Potard * Andrew Potter * Shawn Poulson * Abram Pousada * Mike Power * Harshal Pradhan * Robert Prag * Ravi Pratap - Pipelining support * Greg Pratt * Richard Prescott * Nate Prewitt * Jason S. Priebe * Philip Prindeville * Maros Priputen * Ellis Pritchard * Florian Pritz * Ghennadi Procopciuc * Brian Prodoehl * Maxim Prohorov * Michel Promonet * Mike Protts - SFTP code contributor * Vilhelm Prytz * Oleg Pudeyev * Allen Pulsifer * Leigh Purdie * Sunny Purush * Maciej Puzio * Sergii Pylypenko * Bill Pyne * Wenxiang Qian * Han Qiao * He Qin * Patrice Querin * Paul Querna - Ferite bindings * Pau Garcia i Quiles * Marcel Raad * Laurent Rabret * Lenny Rachitsky * Stefan Radman * Dominik Radziszowski - Linux packaging * Faizur Rahman * Pavel Raiskup * Caleb Raitto * Omar Ramadan * Priya Ramakrishnan * Gilbert Ramirez Jr. * Colby Ranger * Jean-Marc Ranger * Jens Rantil * Balaji S Rao * Philippe Raoult * Jeremie Rapin * Patrick Rapin * Mauro Rappa * Keith Rarick - Ruby bindings * Sebastian Rasmussen * Ken Rastatter * Richard J. Rauenzahn * Eric Rautman * Pat Ray * Eric S. Raymond * Vincas Razma * Rene Rebe * Arnaud Rebillout * Dmitry Rechkin * Kevin Reed * Bjorn Reese * Shmulik Regev - Authentication and DNS cache fixes * Tom Regner * Christopher Reid * Frank Reid * Ashley Reid-Montanaro * Christian Robottom Reis * Dave Reisner - Arch Linux packaging * Bob Relyea * David Remahl * Marc Renault * Eric Rescorla * Bernhard Reutner-Fischer * Mike Revi * Rick Richardson * Bob Richmond * Eric Ridge * Andreas Rieke * Tuomo Rinne * Kim Rinnewitz * Benjamin Ritcey * Francois Rivard * Andrew Robbins * Jerome Robert * Aron Roberts * Matteo Rocco * Jérémy Rocher * Pavel Rochnyak * Cristian Rodríguez * Henry Roeland * Marcel Roelofs * Nic Roets * Jonathan Rogado - Ch bindings * Bru Rom * Emil Romanus * Daniel Romero * Julián Romero Nieto * Charles Romestant * Kai-Uwe Rommel * Leonardo Rosati * Eric Rosenquist * David Rosenstrauch * Christian Rosentreter - Original MorphOS port * Steve Roskowski * Alona Rossen * Andreas Roth * Kevin P. Roth * Sam Roth * Aron Rotteveel * Even Rouault * Alex Rousskov * Jean-Noël Rouvignac * Greg Rowe * William A. Rowe Jr. * Anders Roxell * Julien Royer * Maciej W. Różycki - Linux packaging * Edward Rudd * Thomas Ruecker * Fabian Ruff * Jon Rumsey * Tobias Rundström * Ingmar Runge * Lukáš Růžička * Eygene Ryabinkin * Tim Rühsen * David Ryskalczyk * Paul Saab * Elliot Saba * Askar Safin * Rafael Sagula - Original httpget author * Dylan Salisbury * Mark Salisbury * Mischa Salle * Kyle Sallee * Balaji Salunke * Marco G. Salvagno - Original OS/2 port * Alex Samorukov * Adam Sampson * Ulf Samuelsson * Wilfredo Sánchez Vega * Rob Sanders * Vincent Sanders * David W. Sanderson * Dheeraj Sangamkar * Sidney San Martín * Constantine Sapuntzakis * Jon Sargeant * Dimitris Sarris * Anderson Toshiyuki Sasaki * Jay Satiro * Augustus Saunders * TJ Saunders * Max Savenkov * Vikram Saxena * Aaron Scarisbrick * Bob Schader * Heinrich Schaefer * P R Schaffner * Sam Schanken * Jeff Schasny * Daniel Schauenberg * Jan Schaumann * Johannes E. Schindelin * Oliver Schindler * Spork Schivago * Patrick Schlangen * Marc Schlatter * Jens Schleusener * Michael Schmid * Volker Schmid * Jan Schmidt * Nikita Schmidt * Ryan Schmidt - macOS port * Detlef Schmier * Christian Schmitz * Andreas Schneider * Jonas Schnelli * Enrico Scholz * Florian Schoppmann * Reinout van Schouwen * John Schroeder * Mario Schroeder * Octavio Schroeder * Andreas Schuldei * Robert Schumann * Adrian Schuur * Manfred Schwarb * Eli Schwartz * Georg Schwarz * Steven M. Schweda * David Schweikert * Thomas Schwinge * Jochen Schäuble * Thorsten Schöning * Glen Scott * Patrick Scott * Ryan Scott * Francisco Sedano * Tom Seddon * Alejandro R. Sedeño * Andrei Sedoi * Zachary Seguin * Daniel Seither * Yaakov Selkowitz * Serge Semashko * Elmira A Semenova * Gökhan Şengün * Mikael Sennerholm * Benjamin Sergeant * Dmitriy Sergeyev * Andy Serpa * Paras Sethia * Lucas Severo * Jon Seymour * Salah-Eddin Shaban * Davey Shafik * Jayesh A Shah * Priyanka Shah * Daniel Shahaf * Amr Shahin * Roy Shan * Orgad Shaneh * Shuchao Shao * Pramod Sharma * David Shaw * Dan Shearer * Edward Sheldrake * Glenn Sheridan * Thomas L. Shinnick * Todd Short * Dmitri Shubin * Ashish Shukla * Costya Shulyupin * Huzaifa Sidhpurwala * Carsten Siegner - Current MorphOS port * Dimitrios Siganos * Benoit Sigoure * Bjoern Sikora * Peter Silva * Rodrigo Silva * Rosimildo da Silva * Richard Silverman * Daniel Silverstone * Alexey Simak * Etienne Simard * Radu Simionescu * Rodney Simmons * Stefano Simonelli * Bertrand Simonnet * Peter Simonyi * Alexander Sinditskiy * Hardeep Singh * Ishan SinghLevett * Harry Sintonen * Timo Sirainen * Javier Sixto * Gabriel Sjoberg * Ernst Sjöstrand * Martin Skinner * Ville Skyttä * Quinn Slack * James Slaughter * Jurij Smakov * Paul Smedley - Current OS/2 port * Kevin Smith * Michael Smith * Nathaniel J. Smith * Patrick Smith * Ray Smith - Euphoria bindings * Chris Smowton * Tim Sneddon * Mark Snelling * Victor Snezhko * Nodak Sodak * Nir Soffer * Javier G. Sogo * Stian Soiland-Reyes * Kai Sommerfeld * Salvatore Sorrentino * Yuriy Sosov * Oren Souroujon * Willem Sparreboom * Tom Sparrow * Brad Spencer * Jon Spencer * Bernard Spil * Andrey V. Spiridonoff * Miroslav Spousta * Neil Spring * Massimo Squillace * Nagarajan Sreenivasan * Martin Staael * Tim Stack * Stephan Stadler * Rob Stanzel * Michael Stapelberg * John Starks * Tim Starling * R. Dennis Steed * Hans Steegers * Larry Stefani * Jan Alexander Steffens * Klaus Stein * Daniel Steinberg * Douglas Steinwand * Björn Stenberg * Bruce Stephens * Michael S. Steuer * Christian Stewart * Michael Stillwell * Fred Stluka * Tobias Stoeckmann * Christopher Stone * Larry Stone * Timothy Stone * Henrik Storner * Martin Storsjö * David Strauss * Andreas Streichardt * Marius Strobl * Maksim Stsepanenka * Harold Stuart * Olaf Stüben * Hang Su * Peter Su - SOCKS4 proxy support * Sonia Subramanian * Peter Sumatra * Marcus Sundberg * Jari Sundell * Jan Sundin * John Suprock * Samuel Surtees * Ben Sutcliffe * Jongki Suwandi * Alex Suykov * Basuke Suzuki * Gary W. Swearingen * Sasha Swiercy * Joshua Swink * Peter Sylvester * Stephen Szabo * David Szafranski - XBLite bindings * Viktor Szakáts - Windows port and Harbour bindings * Tomas Szepe * Bálint Szilakszi - Perl bindings * Gregory Szorc * Stanisław Szymczyk - Original AROS port * Leonardo Taccari * Tommy Tam * Jeremy Tan * Jesse Tan * David Tarendash * Mamoru Tasaka * Tim Tassonis * Sergey Tatarincev * Julian Taylor * Myk Taylor * Stefan Teleman * Ulrich Telle * Pascal Terjan * Helmut K. C. Tessarek * Carlo Teubner * Duy Phanh Thanh * Eric Thelin * Daniel Theron * Samuel Thibault * David Thiel * Ling Thio * Dave Thompson * Bruno Thomsen * Edward Thomson * Fredrik Thulin * Patrik Thunstrom * Frank Ticheler * Ricky Tigg * Dmitri Tikhonov * Axel Tillequin - Support for security-built libraries * Oren Tirosh * Dima Tisnek * Adam Tkac * Kenny To * Santhana Todatry * Peter Todd * Stefan Tomanek * Paulo Roberto Tomasi * Przemysław Tomaszewski * Tomas Tomecek * Thomas Tonino * Dan Torop * Jon Torrey * Vincent Torri * Stephen Toub * Alexander Traud * Jon Travis * Michael Trebilcock - Current Amiga port * Steve H Truong * Michal Trybus * Orange Tsai * Kristiyan Tsaklev * Nikos Tsipinakis * Andy Tsouladze * Tatsuhiro Tsujikawa * Feng Tu * Anatoli Tubman * Elia Tufarolo * Aleksey Tulinov * Mark Tully * Alfredo Tupone * Evgeny Turnaev * Ian Turner * Jon Turner * Rich Turner - Console VT support and Unicode output * Emmanuel Tychon * Edwin Török * Brian Ulm * Stefan Ulrich * Mamta Upadhyay * Vlad Ureche * Matus Uzak * Reuben Wachtfogel * Philipp Waehnert * Lawrence Wagerfield * Kalle Vahlman * Nathaniel Waisbrot * Steve Walch * K. R. Walker * Bernhard Walle * Michael Wallner * David Walser * Jeffrey Walton * Jan Van Boghout * Stan van de Burgt * Richard van den Berg * Tinus van den Berg * Tom van der Woerdt * Kim Vandry * Gisle Vanem - DOS and Windows port contributor * Sebastiaan van Erk * Brandon Wang * Katie Wang * Peter Wang * ShuYu Wang - Go bindings * John Wanghui * Thomas van Hesteren * Ben Van Hof * Remco van Hooff * Nehal J Wani * Wouter Van Rooy * Bas van Schaik * Johan van Selst * Andrew Wansink * Ilja van Sprundel * Niels van Tongeren * Frank Van Uffelen * Rob Ward * Lance Ware * Peter Varga * Simon Warta * Dave Vasilevsky * Colin Watson * Patrick Watson * Philippe Vaucher - Test contributor * Jonas Vautherin * Ignacio Vazquez-Abrams * Robert Weaver * Ryan Weaver * John L Veazey * Gil Weber * Jeff Weber * Marcus Webster * Matt Veenstra - macOS port contributor * Thomas Vegas * Sven Wegener * Douglas E. Wegscheid * Rainer Weikusat * Florian Weimer * Christian Weisgerber - OpenBSD packaging * John Weismiller * Dario Weißer * Martin Vejnár * Jonatan Vela * Ángel Velásquez * Senthil Raja Velu * Loganaden Velvindron - TLS 1.3 support * Rick Welykochy * Dengmin Wen * Linas Vepstas * Eric Vergnaud * Peter Verhas - ScriptBasic bindings * Tim Verhoeven * Akshay Vernekar * Toon Verwaest * Alessandro Vesely - Fixed CURLOPT_INTERFACE when using a hostname * Craig A West * Markus Westerlind * Brian K. White - Open Server packaging * Matthew Whitehead * Bart Whiteley * Georg Wicherski * Rod Widdowson * Bernhard M. Wiedemann * Damien Vielpeau * Todd Vierling * Duncan Wilcox * Jakub Wilk * Juergen Wilke * Ingo Wilken * Ian Wilkes * Jamie Wilkinson * John Wilkinson * Antoni Villalonga * Ward Willats * Sébastien Willemijns * Lars Torben Wilson * Gertjan van Wingerde * Johannes Winkelmann - CRUX packaging * Alex Vinnik * Ryan Winograd * Dan Winship - NTLM contributor * Ben Winslow * Leon Winter * Andrei Virtosu * Hendrik Visage * Matt Witherspoon * Michael Vittiglio * Matt Wixson * Christian Vogt * Clifford Wolf - SPL bindings * Josef Wolf * Irving Wolfe * Pavel Volgarev * Gilles Vollant * Eric Wong * Carlo Wood * Dan Wood - Cocoa bindings * David Woodhouse * Ton Voon * Ben Voris * Mark Wotton * Jérôme Vouillon * Petr Voytsik * David Wright * Tom Wright * Robert Wruck * Eric Wu * Jerry Wu * Mandy Wu * Peter Wu * Terry Wu * Yongzheng Wu * Zhaoyang Wu * Zhibiao Wu * Peter Wullinger * Andreas Wurf * Taneli Vähäkangas * Yu Xin * Lisa Xu * Anton Yabchinskiy * Dwarakanath Yadavalli * T. Yamada * Yasuharu Yamada * David Yan * Felix Yan * Yang Tse * Sunil Yarram * Mert Yazıcıoğlu * Chih-Hsuan Yen * Teemu Yli-Elsila * Pierre Ynard * Katsuhiko Yoshida * Chris Young - Amiga port contributor * Eric Young * Robert D. Young * Eason Yu * Edmond Yu * SangHo Yun * Ulrich Zadow * Eldar Zaitov * Alexey Zakhlestin * Jakub Zakrzewski * Valerii Zapodovnikov * Rob Zapp * Ahmad M. Zawawi - Perl bindings * Greg Zavertnik * Václav Zeman * Jactry Zeng * Tom Zerucha * Jack Zhan * Yisha Zhao * Mingliang Zhu * Alexander Zhuravlev * Massimiliano Ziccardi * Stanislav Zidek * Roland Zimmermann * Julian Zinn * Dan Zitter * Nick Zitzmann * Wojciech Zwiefka Category:Extras